


"All of my hope was pinned on Zoe"

by theaternerd01506



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: #friedshrimpemoji, Alpha Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, I am so very sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Omega Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaternerd01506/pseuds/theaternerd01506
Summary: “All of my hope was pinned on Zoe.”The phrase repeated in my head. That kid had some nerve.





	"All of my hope was pinned on Zoe"

“All of my hope was pinned on Zoe.”  
The phrase repeated in my head. That kid had some nerve. I ran like always I run before I make things worse. One time I tried to run away from home, but my mom was pulling in the driveway as I was walking out the door. She questioned me all night and now she has eagle eyes on me. I got into my car and started driving. I needed to clear my head and get that stupid phrase out of my head.   
As I was driving I decided that it would be tonight, I would disappear from their lives forever. I was going to fake my own death, I would play if off like a suicide and nobody would find the body. I pulled into my driveway and started getting everything together. I knew that I couldn't take to much or they would notice. I took a few books, some clothes, most of my harry potter merch, and my electronics. I didn't know where I would go but I would go somewhere. Before I left I graved about $1000 is cash and grabbed a piece of paper. On it I wrote.

‘See you later suckers, I’ll be at the bottom of the old mill bridge river if you need me. 🍤🍤🍤🍤”  
Good enough.  
I placed it on the kitchen table and ran out the door.

 

After a day of staying in a hotel I decided to check out and go into the woods. It was peaceful and quiet. Until I heard the someone hyperventilating, I could smell that it was from an omega. I wanted to walk away but my inner alpha wouldn't let me. I slowly walked towards the sound. What I found was Evan Hansen, sitting on the ground having what looked like a panic attack. I took a deep breath and slowly moved into his view. He looked up and I saw the fear in his eyes grow. I got down to his level before moving f. He was in a vulnerable state I didn't want to intimidate him more. I moved a little closer and extended my hand so that he could take it if he wanted. He glanced at my hand, then back at me, he than said, “C-connor M-murphy, but your dead. Y-your parents told me this morning.”  
How would my parents know about Evan at all. Then it hit me, I must have dropped his letter. They probably think that we were friends.  
I looked at him and said, “I faked my death and ran away, your not going crazy, I promise. Ok. I'm not dead. I'm going to move closer to you ok?”  
After a few seconds he shakily nodded.  
I moved a few steps closer to him, still extending my hand. He stared at back at me, I was about to pull my hand back when he grabbed it, and pulled me towards him. Due to the force I ended up on top of him. I looked down at him, his eyes were wide. I quickly got off of him, I was about to move away when he said, “ Please don't go.”   
His grip on my hand made it seem like he was testing, weather or not it was real. I knelt down to his level and placed my hand over his. He leaned towards me so I wrapped my arm around him. I felt his shoulders shake as he was trying calm himself. I whispered into his ear, “It's okay, your ok, everything is going to be okay.”   
He let out a whimper, and I could smell him release calming Omega pheromones.   
We sat in the forest for what felt like forever. Eventually he fell asleep, resting partially in my lap. I played with his short blonde hair, while he slept peacefully. It felt like we would be alright for forever.


End file.
